Jealous or Over Protective
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Bella and edwards relationship seems perfect on the outside but on the inside whats really happening? Things dont get any better when bellas childhood friend comes to stay with them and edward gets extremely jealous. Will edwards jealousy cause the relationsip to crumble to dust? Bella is OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

As I sat in the restaurant with Edward I couldn't help but get more and more pissed off as time passed. This was supposed to be our special night and some big headed bimbo waitress was messing it up! And I'm not kidding about the big head thing her head is the size of a swollen basketball! You'd think she would have stopped after she tripped over a table leg because she was too busy fluttering her eyes at Edward!

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked breaking me out of my daydream. I was about to answer but before I could even let the words out here she comes again.

"Hello I'm Cadie would you like to order now?" she asked in a sweet sickly and slightly nasal tone only looking at Edward. I looked at Edward and started making gagging faces behind her back. Edward snickered before bursting into full out laughter. Cadie looked around just as I straightened my face.

"Joke over!" I said making Cadie scowl. "And I will have the House lasagna"

"And what can I get you?" She said smiling and winking at Edward. Edward frowned and looked like he wanted to throw this girl off a Clift. I really wouldn't mind him doing that at the moment.

"I'll have the same as Bella." Edward said giving me a smile. Cadie grudgingly wrote it down and switched (more like her hip was broken) back to the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone. As soon as she left Edward sighed and smiled apologetically at me. I smiled and took his hands in mine. I pressed one against my cheek and entwined the fingers of my free hand with his.

All of a sudden a loud bang shook the Restaurant. Edward's hand dropped from my face as he turned around and smirked. It was Cadie who had dropped the plates after seeing my face cupped in Edward's hand. I held my breath trying to hold back a laugh. I gently tapped Edward on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Seeing as our dinners on the floor let's leave. I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from laughing if she comes over." Edward smiled and lightly nodded.

He went over to her and kneeled down to where she was on the floor picking things up. "Forget the dinner; I'm afraid we are leaving." Cadie's face fell with sadness.

We walked out of the restaurant and were heading to the car when all of a sudden I heard someone running after us and yelling.

"Miss? Miss? Wait you forgot your jacket!" I turned around to see a guy running towards me with my white jacket in his hand. He looks so familiar and then it hit me. He's really tall and pale with hooded blue eyes that are like two sapphires. His straight, black hair is neck-length and he has an elegant build.

"Thorne! Is that you?!" I said jumping on him in a huge hug! Thorne was my best friend ever since kindergarten. We were practically joined at the hip until I moved to forks and unfortunately lost his number.

"Bella! You haven't changed at all! How are you sweet heart? Why didn't you keep in touch with me? Do you know how much I missed you?" He said kissing my cheek and putting me down.

"I'm sorry I lost your number when I switched phones and I couldn't find your email." I said with a smile. Then I realized that the Edward has no idea who this is or what's going on so I turned around and made eye contact with him and pulled Thorne gently towards him.

"Thorne this is Edward my fiancé, Edward this is my best friend Thorne. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"You have a fiancé! Oh my god I'm so glad I get to see you now and that I haven't missed the wedding." He said with a relived look on his face. He shook hands with Edward and I saw him wince as Edward squeezed his hand a bit too tight but stopped when I shot him a look.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Edward snapped. I can tell Edward and Thorne aren't going to be BFF's.

"Three weeks" Thorne replied.

"Well where are you staying?" Edward asked impatiently. I better talk to Edward about manners when we get home.

"I don't really know… I'm just here on vacation and ran out of money..." He trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Well you could always stay at Edwards's house since I'm moving in now." I offered kindly. It would give us a chance to catch up! And besides there was no way I'm letting my best friend spend money on a hotel when there's a perfectly good free room at the house.

"No!" Edward growled loudly enough for practically half of the parking lot to look at him like his some sort of psycho.

"If you don't want me to then it's… its ok" Thorne said sadly. What the hell is wrong with Edward?!

"Oh Thorne please don't be sad please. You can stay with us as long as you want." I walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"What? No!" Edward exclaimed

"Edward!" I said glaring at him as hard as I could and he just looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head and refused to look at him.

"So I'll give you the address and we'll meet you at the house. You still have your GPS in your car right?" I said pulling a sharpie out of my purse and writing the address on his arm.

"Yeah I do. I'll see you soon." He said and I waved as he got in his car and drove away.

The drive home was silent and awkward. I'm not speaking to Edward until we get to our room so I can give him a piece of my mind. I'm not going to look at him in case he tries to "dazzle" me to get what he wants. We'll have to talk about that too because it's just getting ridiculous and annoying. After we reached home I noticed Thorne was already in the drive way waiting for us. We got out of the car and lead Thorne inside of the house.

Esme upon hear us come in came out of the kitchen to greet us.

"Hell-Oh... Who's this? She asked Edward and me.

"This is Thorne, Bella's friend. He's going to be here for 3 weeks" Edward replied icily.

"Oh well it's lovely to meet you Thorne. I'm Edward's mother, Esme" She introduced herself and he shook her hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too, I hope you don't mind be being here" he smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all. I want you to let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you" Thorne said. Esme smiled and left to finish off some work she had.

"So where am I going to be sleeping?" Thorne looked at me then Edward.

"Bella, why don't you go upstairs to our room and get relaxed. I'll show Thorne where his room is." Edward had never referred his room as 'our room'. But I like it. It'll be our soon anyway once I get my stuff here... I'm a slow packer.

"Sure. Good night Bella." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good night Thorne" I said sweetly and I swear I heard Edward growl.

We really need to go over manners.

Edward's POV

God I hate Thorne! All he ever thinks about is Bella! 'I'd forgotten how pretty Bella is since she's been gone.' 'Why is Bella with this weird looking guy?' Isn't it obvious? We're in love dumbass!

"So how long have you known Bella for?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Two years" I replied casually.

"Do you think that enough time? Most people don't get married until after 3 or 4 years. What if it turns out that you fall out of love with her and you have to get divorced?"

I glared at him and said "I'll love her till the end of time and I'll be there for her as long as she wants me too."

"Have you guys ever had a serious fight?" Gosh what is his problem?

"No." I said sternly

"Have you ever lied to her?" What is this, twenty-one questions?

"Yes" I said quietly

"What did you l-?"

"Here's your room" I cut him off. I opened the door and showed him one of the guest rooms we had.

"Whoa… this is so cool" he whispered. The room is big enough for about three people with a king size bed. There was plasma on the wall right in front of the bed. Then there's a white couch next to the big bookshelf on the left. And there on the right was a study table with notepads, pens, lamp and a computer. The door to the bathroom was next to the study table.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Good night" he said quickly.

When I went back to the room I opened the door to see a very annoyed looking Bella. I'm going to have to do some explaining which means it's going to be a long night.

Bella's POV

"What the fuck was that downstairs?!" I asked angrily. Edward then had the nerve to look confused and sad.

"What do you mean love?" I asked her curiously

"Edward you just now met Thorne for the first time today and your acting like he's done you so much harm. He's my best friend and I am NOT going to sit back and let you speak to him rudely, glare at him or anything like that. Especially since he has done absolutely nothing to you! I'm not asking you to be best friends with him but you can at LEAST be civil. Can you see how selfish your being by not letting me enjoy time with my friend?! And this is the last time I'll be able to see him before I'm a crazy blood drinking vampire! So I am not asking you I am telling you. Be. Nice."

"I'm sorry Bella. I had no idea how cruel I was being I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." Edward said hugging me but I didn't really hug back. He pulled back and tried to kiss me but I moved my head.

"I will kiss you when you're nice tomorrow. And you can stay on the couch." I said going to bed and snuggling in the soft covers while feeling Edwards glare on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous or Over Protective Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up and after rubbing my eyes looked over to see Edward kneeling next to my head by the bed. He looked gorgeous as ever. It almost made me want to forgive him for yesterday…almost. After all this isn't the first time he's done crap like that. For example at school during lunch once he glared and growled at mike so much he almost scared the poor guy to tears! Then had the nerve to look mad when I talked to him about it.

"Good morning" I moaned while I stretched. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I washed my face and ran a comb through my hair I walked back out and gave Edward a hug.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart. Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" He asked me.

"Nope I'm good with anything." My stomach rumbled the moment I said that and I chuckled. Edward grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the room and down the stairs. But when we went downstairs and into the kitchen we saw Thorne in the kitchen cooking! When I was in Arizona Thorne was the one who taught me how to cook and even though my food is good it's in no way better than his.

"Thorne what are you making?" I asked him trying to peek over his shoulder at what it was. It smelled like a combination of apples and vanilla. I almost saw it but he quickly put it in the oven.

"I'm not telling you so you have to guess. Plus it's not even ready yet." He said playfully with that goofy grin of his.

"Is it my favorite French toast with roast apples?" I said trying to "discreetly" open the oven to look inside. Of course it didn't work as Thorne caught my little hand in his big one.

"It might be you just have to wait." He said flicking my nose like he used to a lot when we were little.

"You don't need to do that you know." Edward snapped and glared at Thorne. What is his problem?! We just talked about this so many times I can't count it all on my hands and toes and then it's like everything I said went in one ear and out the other!

"Well last night I thought about making a reuniting/new friendship kind of breakfast. So I came to the kitchen prepared some stuff and this morning got to work. Don't worry I already asked your mom and she said it was ok last night." Thorne explained quickly. Not long after he said that the timer on the stove rang. Thorne turned around and quickly pulled out the toast. He put the caramel and confectioners' sugar on it and slid it and the apples on to a plate.

"Here, you go. I hope you still like it as much as you used too." He grinned while he handed me the plate. I went and sat down at the table. I took one bite and almost fell off the chair! Its better then I remembered it was! I love this toast so much!

"And Edward I don't really know what your favorite thing to eat for breakfast is. I guess I should have asked you early this morning but I didn't wanna wake you. So I just made you some veggie scramble. Its turkey sausage, mushrooms, sliced peppers, onions and Cheddar cheese." He said giving Edward a smile.

"It's okay. Thank you but I have to get going I have some errands to run." Edward said. He put his arms around my waist and aimed for my lips but I moved my head so he kissed my cheek. Then he whispered quietly so that only I could hear him.

"I have to go hunting"

"Okay, bye. Be quick" I waved him goodbye. He smiled at me and nodded at Thorne.

Thorne's POV

As soon as Edward left I knew that this was my chance to talk to Bella without him hovering around her like a guard dog. I sat in front of her while she chewed her breakfast and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and then I decided to start asking.

"So Bella please tell me what's going on?" I asked her letting emotion seep into my voice. I know something is defiantly not right. This Edward dude he just gives out this really scary manipulative and jealous vibe. Plus he's ALWAYS around Bella like he doesn't trust her to do anything for herself, she clumsy at times yea but still. Not to mention I can tell he's changed her. She winced at my question and answered with,

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." She said trying and failing to lie. At least this never changed about Bella. She was a terrible liar.

"Bella I know something's wrong. I've known you since you and I were little and I know that something's wrong. It's that Edward guy, he's changed you and defiantly not for the better no matter what you or anyone says. Your hair isn't highlighted different colors like it is sometimes. And your clothes are so no offence but boring and too soft. When you were in Arizona you loved hard rock style and loud rock music. Now all of a sudden I can tell that's thrown out of the window. " I said while sliding my hand across the table. She looked like she wanted to pull back but instead gripped my hand.

"Well…Edward doesn't really like rock music. He thinks it's disgusting really so I stopped listening to it. And my clothes are different because his sister Alice deemed them…unacceptable. She threw almost all of them out and bought all these other clothes for me. It was… is hard but you have to compromise things for the person you…love, Right?" She said slowly and almost as if saying it out loud finally hit her in the head that familiar fire in her eyes that had been pushed down returned to her eyes.

"So your telling me that you have done all this for him. You have dropped everything you love and care about for him. But Bella what does he do for you? What has he sacrificed to make you happy? Bella to tell you the truth I don't think you're in love I think you're infatuated, curious as all hell because this is your first love, and then, ultimately you have been controlled." At my words realization came to her eyes and she looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god, Oh my god I think- I think I made a huge mistake!" Bella said tears coming to her eyes. I got up and gave her a hug. I pulled back and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"It'll be okay. Everything's going to be ok I promise so don't cry. How about I go upstairs and get a cold wash cloth then I'll make you some nice tea." I said kissing her forehead and walking upstairs.

Bella's POV

I watched Thorne leave and the tears streamed down. I can't believe how blind and stupid I was when all the signs were all in front of me and I didn't realize it! All it took was Thorne to lay it out for me. Edward didn't love me he loved what he **wanted **me to be.He wanted a girl that he can mold into exactly who he wants. It's no wonder every time I turned around he was making decisions for me without even asking my opinion and treating me like a…inferior. Then he has the nerve to call me love. Thinking back on it and remembering the minute he calls me 'Love' and tries to make me feel like a child throwing a tantrum is when I know that this wouldn't work. When he calls me 'Love' it's not endearing because he does not mean it as a term of endearment, it's patronizing in the worst way! He uses it mostly when he feels I'm not towing the line and going along with what he wants!

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and instantly felt terrified. Almost all of the Cullen's except for Rosaline and jasper were standing there with grave expressions but Alice had to be the worst. Her eyes were filled with anger and disbelief. Then as if the damn broke she started to speak.

"How could you do this to Edward?" She hissed. "He has been nothing but kind and fair to you! You are so not worth the heartache my family has gone through to make sure you're happy and safe. You're _such _a human! You're being selfish, Bella. How ungrateful can you get?"

"I'm being selfish? _I'm _being _selfish? _That's funny coming from you of all people _sister. _I am tired of you playing dress up with me like I'm a freaking My Size Barbie doll! I have told you time and time again no but what does Alice do? Whatever she wants without thinking about anyone's opinion, you annoying gnat! Then Emmett you do everything you can to make me blush. Rosalie and her shitty ass attitude towards me even though I've done nothing to her but do what I want! I'm even tired Carlisle of you and Esme's "loving parent act", I have parents, and their names are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer! I know they love me but sometimes I don't want to be coddled and really I'm tired of you taking Edwards side in every disagreement we have! "

"Then Edward oh Edward I'm sorry but I can't do this. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I really do hope that you find a girl that you can mold into exactly who you want but it's really becoming clear to me that I am _**not**_ that girl. I am tired of being treated like a child who cannot make her own decisions, I'm tired of you patronizing me and calling me 'love' when I really don't believe that you love me. I think you love the idea of who you want me to be and I'm sorry to tell you that I am not that girl. I'm moving back home so please don't come by there at night anymore, I really want this to be as clean a break as possible, I apologize for the trouble your family went THAT YOU YOURSELFS CAUSED!" I said and as I got my breathing together all of a sudden all that weight I didn't know I was on me had been lifted off me. No more would I have to deal with them! It made me want to jump, and laugh till I cried. In the mean time they all were looking at me with open mouths. The silence lasted for awhile until Alice spoke AGAIN.

"You know what, that's fine! I don't know what going on with you but it's all that Thorne kids fault. We only told you what to do because we care about you. You've thrown away a good man and I feel sorry for you, one day you'll see."

"Oh Alice shut up and get a life so you can stop trying to live everyone else's! Thorne we're leaving!" I said taking off my engagement and putting it on the table. Thorne came down the stairs with his suitcases that I failed to notice last night and we left that house never looking back.


End file.
